She Said Yes
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Luke and Lorelai heat things up when Rory goes away for the summer. LL Spoilers
1. Default Chapter

Title: She Said Yes

Spoilers: Hints from the Season Finale.

A/N: I hope you enjoy!

It was a perfect morning. The sun was up, shining bright. The breeze was light and the air was clean. Lorelai sighed as she walked down the street to Luke's. Beside the perfect morning, she couldn't help but to remember those kisses. She wanted to get a quick coffee before she had to go back to Dragonfly. She didn't get to go back last night. She had to be there for Rory.  
  
Only a couple of more steps and she would be inside.  
  
She took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
There were only a couple of people there. Everybody was still at Dragonfly. This was good; she could talk without all the nosy townspeople to spy on them.  
  
"Hey." Lorelai said to Luke as she went over to sit on the stool.  
  
He turned around from pouring coffee into someone's cup.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He walked to get behind the counter. He took a cup and poured coffee into it. He handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said, smiling behind her cup.  
  
He smiled and then leaned over.  
  
"Why aren't you at your inn?"  
  
She set down her coffee and cleared her throat.  
  
"I just needed a break. A coffee break."  
  
"There is coffee at your inn, right?" He asked, smirking.  
  
She took a sip and set it down, again.  
  
"Yes, but your coffee is better."  
  
He nodded and then looked around his diner.  
  
"About last night..." He began in his low voice.  
  
"Yeah..." She said, as she was starting to lean over.  
  
He leaned over and was inches from her.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and brushed at each other's lips.  
  
"Mom." Rory said as she walked into the diner.  
  
They abruptly pulled away from each other.  
  
Lorelai turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does Grandma's offer still stand?"  
  
She sighed and pulled out her cell phone from her purse. She dialed in the numbers and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
She looked around for Luke. He was ordering from a customer that just walked in. It suddenly hit her about 'no cell phones allowed' rule. She walked out of her seat and pass Rory who was standing with her hands on her hips. She opened the door.  
  
"Lorelai."  
  
She turned around to see Luke.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
She smiled at him and went to back down to sit down.  
  
No one was answering. She called the hotel.  
  
"Hello?" An annoyed voice answered.  
  
"Hey, Mom. This is Lorelai."  
  
"Oh, what do you want?"  
  
"Rory wanted to know if the Europe trip still stands."

TBC.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I am glad you guys like this. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Lorelai was back at the Inn. She stood at the door as Miss. Patty and Babette walked down the long case of stairs.  
  
They still rambled on about the fish and having mercury in it. They changed to another topic as soon as they saw Lorelai.  
  
"The Inn is wonderful, Lorelai." Miss. Patty said, while she held her hand.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I just love the robes!" Babette said in her scratchy voice.  
  
Lorelai said 'thanks' to them as they walked out of the Inn.  
  
As she turned, she saw her mother walk up to her. Emily ignored Miss. Patty and Babette's 'hellos' as she walked pass them.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Hi, Lorelai."  
  
They stood in silent before Lorelai said something.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Emily quickly replied.  
  
"I just want to know if Rory wanted to bring a friend."  
  
"Um, I don't know. I just thought it would be you two."  
  
"What about that chinese girl?"  
  
"Her name is Lane and she's Korean."  
  
"Oh. Well, what about her?"  
  
"I don't know. Mom, why do you want to know if Rory wants to bring someone?"  
  
Emily looked distracted.  
  
"Wait a minute," Lorelai said, as she laced her fingers together.  
  
"Are you thinking of bringing a friend of your own?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"A _special_ friend?" Lorelai hinted.  
  
Emily sighed and threw up her hands.  
  
"Yes, I am!"  
  
"What about Dad?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You guys are only separated, not divorced."  
  
Emily went to turn around but then stop.  
  
"I have already filed for divorce. I am waiting on him to sign the papers."  
  
Lorelai gaped. Somehow she knew it was coming, though.  
  
"Let me know what Rory wants to do."  
  
"Yeah." she replied quietly.  
  
Emily left and got into her car.  
  
Lorelai turned around, seeing Lulu and Kirk coming down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks for coming, guys."  
  
"Thanks for having us, Lorelai." Lulu said, as she hugged her.  
  
Kirk pulled her away from Lorelai and turned to her. "Why don't you wait outside for me Lulu? I'll meet you there."  
  
He turned to Lorelai.  
  
"You didn't see anything last night, did you?"  
  
Lorelai hesitated before speaking.  
  
"_You_ didn't see anything last night, did you?"  
  
"Not that I can recall. I got to thank Luke later for that."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Bye Lorelai."  
  
"Bye Kirk."  
  
She sighed and then turned around.  
  
Taylor came down next.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Taylor."  
  
He gave Lorelai a piece of paper with writing on it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"They are things that need to be fixed around here."  
  
She stared at him and then nodded.  
  
"Have a nice day, Taylor."  
  
He nodded and like the rest of the townspeople, he walked to those golf carts looking things.  
  
Everyone left until Lorelai saw a truck pull up and got out.  
  
"Hey Duke." Lorelai said as she saw Luke come up the steps to her.  
  
"Hey, are you busy?"  
  
"Nope, I just got finish taking care of the guests."  
  
"Good." he smirked.  
  
"Why?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Do you want to go and see a movie tonight?"  
  
"How about coming over to my house and rent movies?"  
  
"Sure." he said with a smirk.  
  
She smiled and kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back and then they smiled at each other.  
  
"See you tonight." Luke said to her as he walked to his truck.  
  
"Tonight." Lorelai called out.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
TBC 


End file.
